Dimensional Travel 101
by Jiwa
Summary: Sometimes fans outgrow the books or movies they used to love. What happens when years later, you get stuck in a world from one of those books? (No pairings at the moment. Canon divergence.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I never thought I'd be writing for this fandom ever again. But I've been sitting on this story for some time, and wanted to see if anyone liked the beginning. There will be no pairings in this story apart from some of the canon ones.

 **edit: Arpril. 9th 2017 /** Fixed more spelling mistakes, and added some details crucial to the plot.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

She woke up to a drop of water hitting her nose. She moved as if to roll over in her bed, when her hand touched something wet. In fact, her whole bedroom seemed somehow... moist.

She sat up and her eyes flew open, only to widen at the sight. She had been lying next to a road in the middle of nowhere. The only thing the eye could see were pine trees and a small, lonely road that went on forever. What the hell was going on?

She got up and stretched her aching muscles. Ugh, her back was a mess.

Taking in the situation, she decided to check what belongings she had on her. Well, she had her clothes and a mobile phone in her pocket. She found her small leather bag lying near to her on the ground. It contained her wallet, some meds, a bottle of water, a single energy bar and for some reason, her passport. So maybe she hadn't been mugged at least.

She tried the mobile, but there was no reception.

"Of course," she muttered. After standing there for a minute or so, she decided she didn't really have any other options than just walk aimlessly until she came across a person and could ask for help.

After what felt like hours, she could first hear a car driving towards her.

As it came closer, she realised it was a police car. And it looked pretty American to her.

"What in the name of..."

The car stopped a few meters away from her and a man dressed in a sheriff's uniform stepped out.

"Good day. Where are you headed, miss?" the man asked.

After staring at him for a moment, she blinked and coughed to clear her throat. "Yeah, about that..." She shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. I just woke up next to this road."

The man frowned, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit shaken. If you could give me a ride to the nearest civilisation I'd appreciate it."

"Of course," the sheriff nodded. "Why don't I take you to the station so you can fill in a report and we'll contact your family."

She nodded stiffly and walked towards the car. It had seen better days, but it was obviously a police car. A real one.

As she closed the front door and the cop had sat on the drivers seat, she turned to him. "I've just got one question... Are we in USA?"

The man's eyebrows rose up and his moustache twitched. "Yes, of course. Why?"

"It's just that... I live in Finland." She got a blank look for that, so she decided to elaborate. "In Europe."

"Oh."

As it turns out, she'd been walking away from the civilisation. It was only a half an hour trip to the nearest town, or maybe a city (it was hard to tell). Thanks to her bad luck, she'd probably been almost in town when she had decided to start walking in the wrong direction.

They arrived at the small police station. For such a small town, the building was cramped full of people and everyone seemed to be bustling about. A few officers nodded at them, but left them to their own devices.

"You just fill in your contact details and I'll get you a cup of coffee in the mean time. Milk or sugar?" her middle aged saviour asked.

"Just sugar, thanks." She looked at the form and filled in whatever she could. Since the sheriff hadn't returned yet, she took out her phone and tried to call again. No service.

"You reach anyone?" Sheriff Swan asked, noticing the phone in her hand.

"Nope," she said and looked up. "No service. Figures."

"Would you like to try our land line?"

"Yes, please."

She tried calling her parent's number, with the international code for Finland of course. Then she tried her friends. She ended up trying most of the numbers on her list of contacts, but none of the numbers even gave her a dial tone. It was like all of them were disconnected at the same time. When she'd spent a better part of the hour trying to call someone, anyone, the Sheriff grabbed her hand before she could start dialing another number.

"It doesn't seem like any of your numbers are working," he said, his moustache twitching as he tried to smile at her and keep up a positive attitude. "How about we try again tomorrow after you've had some rest?"

She looked at him, then down at the phone. "Okay, Sheriff Swan," she agreed, trying to stop the foreboding feeling of wrongness that was currently clawing up its way in her throat.

"Chief, actually," the man corrected absentmindedly. "Do you have any money with you? There is a motel just down the road."

She frowned. "I only have euros in cash, and not much more on my account," she said, thinking of the measly 10 euros she had in her purse, and another 20 in her bank. She was just two days away from her next paycheck. "Can't I just bunk in one of your cells or whatever?"

Chief Swan shifted his weight awkwardly, and glanced around. A policewoman who was working on some paperwork looked up at the two of them, her face full of pity.

"Look—," Chief Swan started, and stole a glance at the form the girl had just filled, "—Hannah, my daughter lives in another state, and her room is free at the moment. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed it for just one night, considering your situation."

Hanna frowned, both at the slightly wrong pronunciation of her name and at the sheriff's offer. It was awful nice of him, but there was something about the situation that didn't feel right. Not to mention the fact that it looked like someone had either kidnapped her and flown her to USA, or she was currently having a way too realistic dream.

But she was in another country, without any actual cash, and no roof on top of her head.

"Are you sure you don't mind..?"

* * *

The ride to Chief Swan's house had to wait until later that evening. She'd gotten the full service at the station, coffee and doughnuts (which made her laugh for the first time that day) while she was waiting for him. She'd had to provide a copy of her driver's licence for the report, but since the station had a copier, that hadn't taken very long.

"I really appreciate this," Hanna said as she followed Chief Swan inside the red wooden house, "I don't know what I would have done without your offer."

Chief Swan turned on the lights, and bustled around the living room, picking things up, "It's no problem, really, sorry it's a bit messy in here, I haven't had visitors in a while..."

"Believe me, my apartment is way worse," she said and smiled. "But you have to allow me to make dinner, since you're paying for it."

She cooked some cheesy pasta, and the two of them tucked in heartily.

"It's good," Chief Swan said.

"Thanks," Hanna answered, absently. "You know Chief Swan, I never realised to ask, what state and town are we in?"

"Forks, Washington," he answered. "And please call me Charlie."

Hanna blinked. "Huh, really?" she asked. "That's a coincidence."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"There was this book I used to read, years ago," Hanna said. "Most of the events happened in Forks, Washington. There was even a chief of police called Swan," she continued.

"That's hell of a coincidence," Charlie said and laughed.

Hanna chuckled, but the hair on the back of her neck were standing up. "Yeah. But as long as you don't tell me there's a family called the Cullens living here, I think that's where the similarities end."

Charlie stopped laughing, and the smile fell of her face. He frowned. "The Cullens?"

"That's what they were called," she said slowly. "Please tell me you're frowning because it's a weird surname, and not because you know someone by that name."

Charlie was eyeing her strangely now. "There's a family by that name that lives here. A couple and five adopted kids."

She forced a laugh. "Maybe they moved here because of the book?" she said. "That's kind of funny actually."

Charlie looked at her for a minute, then smiled and the tension was gone. "Yeah, that must be it. People sometimes do weird things when it comes to their favourite books and movies."

They spent the rest of the dinner in silence, and afterwards it was late enough that Charlie showed her upstairs. There was a room with an adjacent bathroom, and it obviously belonged to a girl. The walls were painted purple. In the corner of the tiny room, an ancient computer display was sitting on a wooden desk.

"Well, this is where you'll be sleeping," Charlie said, lowering the pile of bedclothes on a chair. "The bathroom is just through that door, and I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks Charlie," Hanna smiled.

Just as Charlie was about to leave, Hanna stopped him.

"Chief Swan... I was wondering. What is your daughter's name?"

Charlie smiled at him. "Her name is Isabella," he said. Hanna couldn't get her mouth to open in order to react in time, so Charlie called goodnight and closed the door.

As you might guess, she didn't get a wink of sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It didn't take a genius to figure out Hanna was in some deep shit.

Not only was she in a foreign country with no idea how she got there, but she was also penniless, and somehow everything around her reminded her of a certain book where vampires sparkle in the sunlight instead of spontaneously combusting on the spot (like they should, obviously).

Okay, so maybe she was back in time before the books were released, which is why Chief Swan hadn't heard of the books. Maybe Stephenie Meyer had done some research and used actual people in her book. Maybe she even knew the Swans and Cullens, which is how she got their permission to use their names.

But there was no way sparkling vampires were real.

No way.

That's what she chanted in her head as she stared at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror that morning.

It took some courage to walk down stairs that morning, but she was hungry and the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs was floating up the stairs. She didn't eat meat or eggs anymore, but the smell of breakfast made her stomach growl anyway. That is what had originally waken her up from her restless tossing and turning.

"Coffee, please," she grumbled towards the vague direction she knew Charlie was in and was rewarded with an amused chuckle from the Chief.

"Didn't catch any shut eye?" he asked and poured her a cup.

"Not really," she said, staring down at the wooden table. "It's not just the fact that I'm in a foreign country and couldn't reach my family, I kept thinking about that book I mentioned last night."

"Really?" Charlie said, handing her the cup. He leaned against the kitchen counter, his own cup of coffee in nestled between his hands.

"Like, maybe I travelled back in time, you know?" she said, giving him a grin. "Maybe that book hasn't been published yet and Stephenie Meyer somehow knows all the people in this town and took inspiration from real life."

Charlie laughed. "I like this theory," he said and sipped his coffee. "Would explain why none of the numbers in your contacts work, maybe they've all changed their phone plans since then."

Hanna grinned at him. "I could make some money buying some stocks. Except I have no idea what to buy!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Charlie said, smiling.

Hanna sniffed the air. "Uh, is something burning?" she asked.

Charlie paled and turned back to the bacon, cursing under his breath. "Why does this always happen...?"

* * *

"Could you find out where the nearest Finnish Embassy is?" Hanna asked Charlie after they'd eaten breakfast. She had settled for some jam on toast, bypassing the meat and eggs. "I think I'll need their help if I want to get back to my country, seeing as I have no money for a ticket and can't reach my parents."

"Of course," Charlie answered, nodding. "I can even try booking a meeting for you. But what would you like to do today?"

Hanna shrugged. "I don't know," she said, "If you don't need my presence at the station I figured I'd take a look around. Pretend I'm an actual tourist or whatever."

"There's no need for you to come over," Charlie said thoughtfully. "You already filled all the paper work. I'm going to need your passport though to take a copy of it."

"Well, that settles it then." Hanna grabbed her jacket and her bag. "Can you swap me some dollars? I've got 10 euros in my wallet."

"Here," Charlie said and grabbed his wallet, handing over a twenty dollar note. "Keep your euros. You might need them later."

"I can't take this," Hanna protested, frowning down at the offending piece of American currency. "You're under no obligation to help me like this. Yet you gave me a place to stay, food, and now this?"

"Look," Charlie said, his brow furrowing. "I'm just doing the decent thing. If my daughter was stranded in a foreign country with no place to go, I hope someone would do the same for her."

Hanna's expression softened, and she dropped her hand. "Okay."

* * *

After getting a lift from Chief Swan to the town centre and taking a look around, Hanna ended up in a book shop on the main street. It was noon during a Friday, so most people were at work or school, therefore leaving her in relative peace to browse the book shop's selection of tomes.

As the Twilight saga was weighing heavily on her mind at the moment, she headed straight for the Young Adults section and tried to spot the iconic covers. But to her surprise, she couldn't find a single copy of the series.

She approached the sales person. "Excuse me, do you have any copies of the Twilight Saga?"

The young woman shook her head. "I don't think so," she said, and tapped away at the shops ancient looking computer. "We have nothing by that name. What's the author's name?"

Hanna felt her jaw drop open, but she quickly shook her head to clear the shocked expression from her face. "Uh, Stephenie Meyer."

The sales person tried searching it again. "Sorry, I can't find anything. Are you sure you remember the title correctly?"

Hanna gave her a watery smile, all the while her heart was beating like she'd just ran a marathon. "I'm positive."

"Sorry we couldn't find what you were looking for," the woman said and smiled brightly, "Can I help you with anything else today?"

"No, I better go," Hanna said and shook her head. She practically ran to the door, feeling like she might be sick on the store's floor any moment. Once outside, she tried to get herself together again. She had to lean down against her knees for support to catch her breath and to stop herself from puking on the pavement.

"Geez, get a hang of yourself," Hanna muttered wiping the cold sweat off her brow. Maybe the whole thing was just an elaborate trick someone was playing on her. Maybe it was for a TV show? Fooling someone into thinking they had travelled back in time or were in fact stuck in one of their teenage self's favourite books would certainly get a lot of views. Heck, she would watch it without hesitation.

Rising from her hunched position and hoping nobody had witnessed her breakdown, Hanna spotted a coffee shop just across the street and decided to spend the afternoon thinking about something else than vampires.

She spent most of the morning people watching and trying to avoid the constant nagging of wrongness at the back of her mind. After her stomach growled, she devoured another black coffee and a tomato sandwich. The place started getting more lively after eleven as people came in for a quick lunch.

She glanced at the clock, and suddenly stopped.

Time.

Nobody here had heard of Twilight. So maybe she really was back in time. It was the only possible explanation, since she couldn't bear to think of the other one. She had to check, at least.

She got up and went to the nearest table with a newspaper.

"Excuse me, are you done with that paper?" She gestured to the copy of _Seattle Times_. "I need to check something."

The man sitting at the booth nodded. "Yeah, go ahead," he grumbled.

Hanna snatched the paper and very valiantly did not look at it before she was back in her booth. She sat down and took a deep breath before laying the paper down on the table, cover facing up.

She zeroed in on the date.

"October 14th... 2004," she read out quietly, and nodded. Then she laughed. The people in the neighbouring booths gave her odd looks, but she couldn't stop.

She had been twelve in 2004.

Hanna put a hand to her mouth in horror.

She had been _twelve_. In. 2004.

Her passport had her actual date of birth on it. And she'd just given her passport to Chief Swan.

Hanna got up from her seat so fast she almost knocked her empty cup over. "Sorry!" she yelled as the startled waiter looked at her disapprovingly. She ran to the door.

Chief Swan must not have thought to look at her birth year yesterday as he copied her driver's license, since she was obviously an adult. But if he happened to look at her passport more closely today and saw her birth year, he would assume all of her ID were fake and she was illegally in the country, trying to pull one over the police with her story about waking up at the side of the road.

She ran to a pay phone and was ready to dial the number the Chief had given her for emergencies, when she stopped with the phone receiver in her hand. She would need an explanation and an actual fake ID to do something about this.

And who did she know in Forks who did fake ID's?

Oh, _hell no_.


End file.
